tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Myra Stites
Myra Stites (born 1980) is a minor character in The IT Files. A former Captain in the United States Army, Myra had specialties in combat engineering and explosives. Myra is retired from the Army and works for Triangle Security Services, though unofficially she is employed with the Gorgon Sisterhood. Biography Myra was born in Macon, Georgia to an architect father and a weather-anchor mother, the middle child of the couple's five children. Myra graduated high school at the top of class and was both a cheerleader and class president. Myra was appointed to West Point with the interest of becoming a combat engineer. Upon graduating she became a second lieutenant and was assigned to an Engineering unit that mostly handled bridges and makeshift roads. Myra served in the engineering unit for two years, having a tours in Bosnia and Afghanistan. While serving in the middle-east she encountered numerous homemade bombs that wrecked havoc on her fellow soldiers and slowed down construction operations. It was at this point Myra decided to transfer to an EOD unit, Explosive Ordnance Disposal. Myra felt she would make a greater difference getting rid of roadside bombs and traps than making bridges and roads. Myra made the rank of captain while in the unit and was considered to be one the best amongst her peers. After serving her country for eight years Myra decided to work in the private sector, feeling she had more freedom in the private sector as the rules were different. Aside from being a good officer and great at what she did, whether working with matters dealing with engineering or explosives, she was also proficient shot and able to handle most small arms. Myra has a great ability to think outside the box and proved to be a valued asset to Triangle Security Services during foreign operations. When Triangle was bought out by the Stilton Corporation Canella Kim recruited her for the Gorgon Sisterhood. Myra's first assignment with the Sisterhood saw her and the team going to Los Angeles to recover Dayna Richardson from the Fetishist Wax Museum. Myra and the other female members of the team posed as mannequins using Type-7 Chip technology. Myra ended up ambushed by Mallory Blancard but then demonstrated just how quickly she could move, managing to drop down and shoot someone behind her before the guard could even react. Despite salvaging the situation Myra was down that she'd nearly ruined the mission. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Employers * Patricia Mero * Darcy Keibler * Canella Kim * Sarah Hardy Co-Workers * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Daphne Alden * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Myra is based on American actress Kelli Giddish. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood